Smolder
by Tione
Summary: Shuichi is determined to get Yuki to stop smoking. How will a nicotine-deprived Yuki do on a wild goosechase around town?


**_Smolder_**

_By Tione_

Disclaimer: I laugh.

A/N: This is an AoiHyou challenge ficu! It's also my first Gravitation. I've only read the first two manga's so forgive me if any of this information is correct. 

            When Yuki woke up in the morning, he liked to have a cigarette. When he had breakfast, he had a cigarette. He had numerous while he worked or lounged around. He had one with supper when he actually ate. He had one before bed or after sex, which ever happened. 

            Shuichi didn't like that. 

            "YYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIII! You shouldn't smoke! Now, put it out!" he screeched. This time, it was after sex. 

            Said Yuki winced. 

             While Yuki either complied or ignored his demand, Shuichi started plotting. And that is a very scary thing. In fact, is that Yuki I see, heading for the hills? 

            Not that it has any relevancy to the story at all. 

            After Shuichi had his plan all figured out, he thought, _Yuki is nowhere in sight. I should start right now! _

            And so he did. 

            Yuki had miraculously made it back to the apartment last night, claiming he had to go to the store to get some groceries and that Shuichi's plotting had nothing to do with it. 

            Morn was peeking about the world or at least, the Gravitation world. And Yuki was not a coherent person. To make himself so, he reached out towards his beside table and groped around for his pack. 

            He frowned. It wasn't there. 

            Maybe it had been bumped around when he'd been having "fun" with Shuichi last night so he proceeded to look more. 

            Instead, he encountered a note. 

            _Dear Yuki-Bear,_

_                Naughty, naughty! You shouldn't smoke and you know that. That's why I've hidden all of your cigarettes! ^_^ If you want them back, then you need to follow all of my clues!!! _

_Love you always and always,_

_Your Little Shuichi-kun ^_^_

            "That… little…" Yuki ground out through clenched teeth. 

            But wait! The little brat couldn't know about his secret stash. 

            With a devious smirk, Yuki snuck over to his closet. Opening it, he aimed for a shoebox at the bottom. The lid slipped off and revealed… another note. 

            An annoyed growl later, Yuki knew what was on that particular note.

            _Dear Yuki-Bear,_

_                I stumbled across this when I was cleaning! Sorry, no secret stash for Yuki! Don't try to buy another pack either, I stole your wallet, alerted all the store owners in you neighborhood, and told everyone you know. So they won't lend you money or buy a pack for you!_

_Love you forever and forever,_

_Your Little Shuichi-kun_

            Yuki started to massage his temples, attempting to head off the oncoming headache. 

            Another pink post-it note was stuck to his door. He groaned in annoyance. 

            _Ding dong, ding dong_

_            Here comes the bride_

_            Look at the pretty stained glass_

_            Where am I?_

            Can that idiot get anymore obvious? It was a church*. And there was only one church in his neighborhood. 

            Hopping into one of his sleek cars, he started driving there. But not after checking his dashboard for his cigarettes. 

            Once inside, a priest immediately came over to him. 

            "Hello, you must be Yuki! Shindou-san told me all about you. You're here for the clue, correct?"

            "Give it to me."

            The priest chuckled. "Not until you listen to next Sunday's sermon!" He then lectured Yuki on the evils of smoking and drinking. He was tuned out because, frankly, Yuki didn't give a damn. 

            As soon as he was out of there, he read the next clue.

            _Look, there's smoke on the horizon! _

_            Who shall we call?_

_            Why, us, of course!_

_            Where am I?_

Yuki sighed, eternally thankful that Shuichi didn't know the meaning of "riddle". It would have made it infinitely hard for him, especially on a cigarette-deprived morning. 

            He drove recklessly to the fire station in his haste to taste nicotine. 

            When he got there, it was pretty much a mirror of what the priest had done. He was lectured on how dangerous smoking was and how it affected the environment. Once again, he ignored them and started working on some plot ideas for a new novel. 

            In fact, all of the places the clues led him to were anti-smoking buildings. And he was told how evil he was in every single one of them. 

            He. Was. Pissed.

            _Go to the park. _

            Yuki didn't need to ask what park that was. It was the same park he had first insulted Shuichi in. 

            Of course, his lover was waiting there, a bag full of cigarette packs sitting next to him. 

            "So Yuki, what have you learned?" The pink-haired pixie asked. 

            "Nothing. Now gimme a cigarette."   

* = I'm fairly sure they don't have churches in Japan, they have temples. But for this stories sake, please bear with me. 

I have no idea what inspired me… Heh-heh. Review if you want.  


End file.
